


奇奇怪怪全息au之二

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 全息拟人, 女装, 放置普雷, 雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 救护车是漂移的监护人，同时也是****漂移喜欢小裙子
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	奇奇怪怪全息au之二

**Author's Note:**

> pwp,挺雷的，挺泥的，老救挺变态的，斯密马塞

“这周有新的体验课程。”

又来了，每次都是些不明所以的暗示，就像早就知道自己会因此兴奋一个礼拜似的。漂移合上手机，在商业街被擦得晶亮的橱窗前站定，检查胸前的黑色领结有没有不合时宜的褶皱，缀有精致花边的裙摆是否整理得恰到好处。这身套裙是监护人送给他的16岁生日礼物，也是他近一年来的最爱。“漂亮的小姐即便是参加葬礼也是美的。”生日当天晚上，当他提着这身略显沉重的黑色丝绒裙站在监护人面前，刻意露出一截套着丝袜的小腿在医生眼前晃悠的时候，漂移明显能感受到救护车目光里隐晦的欲望。

那次救护车所谓的“课程”之后，他们每周都会做爱。性交对于十五岁的漂移来说还尤为陌生，以致前几个月他真的以为那种诸如让男人的阴茎在自己体内抽插直到射精真的是一门必要的功课。每次他都会很努力地按照医生的指示去夹腿，伸出舌头颤抖地舔舐大夫的手指，胸口或者是下颌，尽管救护车的尺寸从来都让他神志不清，不记得那些指令到底是做了还是没做，总之在“别被对方带跑”这一点上他从未合格过。等到漂移明白那些所谓的课程都是医生为了骗他与之媾和的借口之后一切都晚了，他变得无法离开救护车的肉棒了，同样也无法离开大夫的双手和深蓝色的瞳仁。

他摊上了一个麻烦的监护人和上线，但两人都对每周一次的游戏颇为乐此不疲。又过了一段时间漂移已经可以十分熟练地只穿一件衬裙坐在救护车怀里撒娇了——本来他就喜欢这位表面上看起来波澜不惊的外科医生，当时还正儿八经地为了要解决掉他哭了一晚上。现在漂移17岁，虽然自认为是个业务能力很好的新人特工，不过明眼人一眼就能明白他仍有诸多弱点，而其中占比最大的则是救护车，从他看着大夫时闪烁又沉醉的眼神中就能看出来。

医生本人不否认自己也爱漂移，从什么时候开始的他也说不清。有可能他是组织历史上最差劲的监护人，不仅开始排斥上头把漂移作为色情间谍使用的规定，甚至会有意阻断隐藏危险情报的渗透。从现在他们两人的状态来看，似乎救护车当年费劲心思把小家伙送到那所贵族女校只是为了满足他下半身的欲望而已。他喜欢看漂移女装，更喜欢漂移穿着女装在他身下喘着气哭哭啼啼地高潮。

于是就有了如今不知廉耻的小特工和他不务正业的医生。漂移暗暗期待着今天迎接他的又会是怎样的“play”——这个词还是上次来救护车家里的时候大夫一边吸着他的耳垂一边低声教他的，当时因为耳朵那里太痒医生又插得很深，漂移没忍住就高潮了，为了射出来还被逼着喊一些事后让他很羞耻的话：明明还没有结婚却要喊对方老公……他绝对不会尝试第二遍了。总之，这种事想想就不好意思，但附加在羞耻之上的期盼和兴奋却总让漂移双腿发软。他摘下手套，轻轻在门上扣了三下。

接着他默数到五，门被打开的时间少于或大于这个值他都会把枪掏出来。有一次救护车说过他拔枪的动作很性感，诱人犯罪，原因是他把枪套绑在大腿上，当然这句话里没有任何责怪的意味，甚至希望漂移能做的再过火些，然后就有了小间谍“长裙下的罪恶”。这次和以往任何一次相同，门像上了发条的钟那样准时打开，接着漂移就能看到身着便装的大夫微笑着站在他对面。今天救护车没有打领带，衬衫的第一颗纽扣也不像往常那样系得严严实实，这有些令漂移浮想联翩。他银白色的睫毛刷过眼睑，给了监护人一个暧昧不清的眼神。“阿救，今天我们玩什么？”漂移上前一步，亲昵地靠在大夫胸前。

“来得真早。”医生熟稔地拉过他的手吻了吻。“说过多少次了，这可不仅仅是游戏，下周答不上来我的问题可是要罚的。”

小间谍笑嘻嘻地隔着黑丝用膝盖似有似无地磨着救护车的下身，那里如他所愿已经变得坚挺。“怎么罚我？像上次那样灌我酒吗？我可不怕。”他本就长着一张足够天真无邪的脸，舌尖无辜地舔了舔嘴唇却又碰巧做出了世界上最妩媚的表情，再加上几个眼神就足以勾起医生的欲火。

“不，其实我希望今天这个玩法能没有下一次，毕竟——”救护车拉着漂移的手走进书房，意料之中的，他感受到监护对象在看清室内的景致时明显迟滞了一秒的脚步。“别怕，只是普通的束缚用具，只要使用得当就不会出问题。”

眼前是漂移只在教科书上看到过的，一套近似于刑具的拘束架，正对着书桌，看起来应该是吊手腕的皮制搭扣晃晃悠悠地垂了下来。“嗯——我需要怎么做？这不会疼吧……”小特工攥紧了裙摆，有些犹豫地看了医生一眼。虽然很期待接下去的发展但他仍然畏惧疼痛，前几次他的身体上或多或少都留下了伤痕，在伤口还没长好的时候再去掀开疮疤穿裙子就不好看了——救护车曾如是打趣道而漂移却当了真，在学校的时候疯狂网购身体乳和护肤品一类的东西往身上抹。

“先把裙子脱了然后跪到那里去，长裙有可能会磨坏。”医生指了指那个架子，“我会绑松一些，不过到时候谁也说不准，所以我们需要一个安全词；你受不了的时候说那个词我就会停下来。”他说罢，掰着漂移的肩膀不由分说地就把他转了个身，摸索小情人身后的裙子拉链，一拉到底。“阿救我……我要跪多久啊……”开始有些不安的漂移遮着自己的后背，踉踉跄跄地被监护人推搡着跪到拘束架下面。“这个嘛，看我心情。现在你需要一个安全词，以免我做的太过火了。”大夫捏着他纤细的手腕，仔细地用皮扣扣紧，接着再调整了一下长度，直到小特工能直起大腿跪在地毯上。

“傻瓜？笨蛋？或者变态？我觉得最后一个不错，印象里你可没这么骂过我。”救护车后退一步，欣赏了一番双手被悬吊着，上身只剩一件贴身皮甲而下身则只有大腿袜和连着枪套的细皮圈。由于身形缘故，漂移总喜欢把搭扣扣到皮带的最后一格里，因为他腿的粗细正好处在最后一格和倒数第二格的位置。虽然紧了些，但从医生的角度看来则色情得恰到好处，皮圈外微微突出的洁白皮肤让小情人看起来很有曲线美，更不用说搭配上15D一拉就破的黑色丝袜能有多美味。“你本来就是个变态。”漂移小声嘀咕着，摇摇晃晃地调整着姿势，双膝在地毯上压出了两个浅浅的印迹。

“那很好，接下去只有到受不了的时候才能说这个词。现在把眼睛闭上，这堂课只需要你的四感。”漂移瞪着圆溜溜的浅蓝色双眼，看着医生从牛仔裤口袋里抽出一条黑色丝缎。“阿救你今天真的很怪……”冰凉的丝绸覆盖在他的眼睛上，让漂移有些发烫的额头略略降了些温度。“我膝盖好疼……”他支棱着膝盖可怜巴巴地撒娇，嘴唇比以往更红了。  
“还没开始就受不了了？”救护车半跪在漂移面前，笑着拍了拍小情人白嫩的脸颊，“这样吧。这节课之后我带你出门玩一天，想要多少件裙子都可以，附加很多份草莓舒芙蕾。”如他所料，即便是被蒙住了眼睛医生仍然能感受到漂移发着光的灼灼视线。小家伙完全打起精神了，即便动机是衣服和甜品这一点多少让救护车有点不甘心。嗯，也许他也在期待和自己出门也说不定。

“那，一言为定，到时候忘了我可不会原谅你……”漂移轻喘着，感受到大夫的双手正轻柔地解下自己上身的马甲。对未知的期待催化了敏感的身体，仅仅是指腹轻轻划过脊背中央就几乎让小特工颤抖，后穴开始有了动静，潮湿的淫水把内裤染了一大块。

“我什么时候骗过你？好了，把嘴张开。”一阵窸窣的响动，大夫的声音变得有些遥远。小家伙不明所以地张开嘴，一块硬硬的，热热的布料抵到了他的唇上，一时间他不知道怎么应对才好。一般来说他喜欢一边看着救护车的肉棒一边为他口交，默默在心里计数从那根阴茎塞到他的嘴里到最后射出来所需的时间是否有变化，以此来推断自己的技巧究竟有无长进；最后暖呼呼的精液会溅他一脸，这又是另一种成就感了，偶尔多喝几杯后的救护车也会疯狂地把他撞向自己的生殖器，此时那种被虐的快感几乎会让漂移哭出声来。

“熟悉吗？知道接下去要做什么了吧。”一只大手抵住了他的后脑，漂移能闻到那种令自己兴奋的，灼热的，只属于他一个人的气味。他的手下意识地在空气中握紧，本来他们应该被用来取悦医生的“那个”的……可惜如今它们被束缚着，完全不能随心所欲。漂移企图抱怨，把脸偏向一边。

“唔，唔唔——”

救护车用一种蛮横的力道拽住他的银发，把小情人的脑袋摆对位置。“别闹。这种玩法的乐趣就在于此。”

乐趣？漂移不满地哼哼着，但还是认真地用嗅觉寻找肉棒，茫然无措的模样倒真像一只宠物狗，大夫差一点就像揉揉他的头发了。这两年来他对医生的下半身再熟悉不过，故很轻松就找准了含入的位置，舌头灵活地一卷硕大的龟头部分就被吞入了口腔。他柔软的舌面时不时挑逗着肉棒上突起的血管，每次舌头离开阴茎的时候都会牵扯出一条长长的银丝，挂在漂移的嘴角闪闪发光。救护车居高临下地欣赏着小家伙微微伸出的，浅粉色的舌尖，以及他单薄雪白的肩膀。漂移的口腔内壁很有弹性，配合着喉部肌肉有节奏的伸缩简直比市面上的情趣用品还要刺激许多，按照往常的情况来看没过几分钟他就要射精；他呼出两口滚烫的空气，瞥了一眼小情人大腿内侧粘稠的淫水，突然想起了之前准备的道具。

“事实上我有个礼物想送给你。”他边说着边从书架上取下一只像极了唇膏的管状物。漂移呜咽了一声，似乎是不满肉棒被陡然抽离了自己的口腔。“阿救你干嘛啊……”他的手腕已经被吊到发麻了，双腿难耐地夹着，企图用内裤与皮肤之间的摩擦来缓解身体的饥渴。这个时候应该可以进来了吧，他咬着下唇急切地等待着，一副凄惨的模样。

“嘘。”救护车的手掌在他紧绷的大腿上游走，酥麻的触感让小情人不觉忘我地扭动腰肢配合着对方的爱抚。“安静些，不然我没法涂了。”医生端着他小巧的下颌，另一只手稳当地转出那管膏状物，柔和地抹在漂移的唇上。身处黑暗中的小特工有些害怕了，他只感觉到某些冰凉的，带着些奇特香味的东西侵占了他的嘴唇。“唔……真讨厌……这是什么啊……”他口齿不清地嘟囔着，期间还被监护人拧了好几下舌头，痛得掉了好几滴眼泪。

“尝尝看。”医生简洁地说道，丢了唇膏，托起小情人的脸欣赏了好一会。大红色似乎有些过于鲜艳了，其中还掺着些细碎的金色，不过还是很漂亮。这是他在情趣用品店里买到的新鲜玩意儿，有别于把媚药涂在假阳具上或者是滴进水里，这类产品看上去要更讨小姑娘喜欢——指他的漂移。他有些迫不及待地想看到漂移因为欲望的压迫而在拘束架上颤抖哭泣的模样了。  
犹豫了几秒钟，小特工还是乖乖伸出了舌头沾了些嫣红的色彩吞进嘴里。“是，奶油草莓味的……”大夫看着他惊讶的表情笑了。“喜欢当然可以多尝点。”他恶意地微笑了一下，很庆幸自己此时的表情没有被漂移看见。

就在漂移开开心心地品尝“糖果”的时候，医生不动声色地走到书房门口，接着带上了木制的房门。“阿救？”小家伙迅速地反应了过来，害怕地喊了一声。

没有回应。医生把他丢在房间里径直离开了。

救护车把他丢下了。

“阿救！？”漂移带着哭腔喊着。“阿救……阿救大变态！！！我不要在这里了，阿救，阿救快回来！！大变态！！”

他心急火燎地挣扎着，但这只会让手腕上的皮带扣得更紧。他恨死骗他玩这个游戏的医生了，整个房间空空荡荡，回荡着的只有漂移自己颤抖的声音，救护车怎么能那么狠心，连说一声都不肯，他会在这里关到什么时候？肚子开始饿了。他抽抽嗒嗒地哭着，又舔了一些嘴角的膏体。真甜，好想再多吃一些——漂移无意识地呻吟了一声，伸长舌头把嘴唇周围一圈都舔了个遍。房间里面什么时候变得这么烫？他又夹了夹腿，脑袋无精打采地垂在胸前，舌尖上晶莹的口水悠悠地滴进双腿间的地毯里。后穴越来越难受了，收缩频率非常快，仿佛是在期待着什么东西的进入。“阿救……变态……”

他迷迷糊糊地想着，这个安全词根本没有用。

又不知过了多久。确切地来说，漂移被放在书房里整整5个钟头了。时间当然是医生深入研究说明书之后得出的结论。这期间房间里从撕心裂肺地呼喊到低声的啜泣，再到如今静悄悄地没有一点动静，说实话大夫也挺心疼的。但事到如今媚药差不多已经起效，而且这也算sm游戏的规则；假如他真的有任何负罪感，那在刚刚过去的几个小时内他早已把漂移抱到床上好好哄着，而不是像现在这样勃到阴茎发痛，整个人处在一种极度兴奋的状态之下了。“让我们来看看。”他自言自语道，手握住铜质的门把手向下一按。

扑面而来的是情欲的味道。他很熟悉，是漂移的淫水混合在空气中的气味。仅仅是闻到这个味道就已经使他血脉贲张了，更不用说当医生走到小情人面前抬起他滚烫的下颌时的那种近乎发狂的感觉。漂移可怜兮兮地挂在拘束架下面，身下的地毯全湿透了。他的大腿上一片濡湿，仿佛在肌肤上抹了一层油似的，在暖色的灯光下泛着蜜糖般的色泽。

在救护车触碰到他的刹那，小特工突然像离弦的箭一般弹了起来。他的脸颊红得像发了烧，嘴唇是那种让人想啃噬上去的鲜嫩红色。“嗯……阿救，阿救你总算来了……你真讨厌……我好难受，求你快些、快些干我……~”他将脑袋靠在大夫的脖颈旁，囫囵不清地说着羞耻万分的话，舌头湿漉漉地在救护车的衬衫上拖出长长的痕迹。被吊着的手臂早已没了知觉，他满心想着救护车的肉棒，救护车的大小填满自己身体的感觉，摇晃着黏糊糊的臀部，下意识地做出媾和的动作。

“真像发情了的小狗。你听得见我说话吗？漂移？”救护车轻拍了两下小情人的脸颊。漂移仿佛没听见他说话似的，用满是汗水和泪水的脸颊去蹭医生的手，在得到大夫的安抚后得寸进尺地含住救护车的两根手指吮吸起来。他的口腔内部比之前还要烫上许多，现在医生开始有些担心漂移是不是有些发烧了。他一边将手指顶到喉咙更深处，一边抚摩着漂移套着丝袜的大腿，轻轻地将长筒袜褪到膝盖的位置。“呜……呜嗯……”腿上的紧绷感消失了，淫水很快又流了下来。救护车把同样粘腻不堪的内裤脱了下来，扔到垃圾桶里——待会儿袜子估计也得扔掉，他想道，把一塌糊涂的衣物交给洗衣机简直是在浪费时间。一切都准备好后，医生按了按漂移的舌根，试图唤醒他模糊不清的意识：“你不是一直都想要吗？到时候可别告诉我全程就这一段忘了。”

漂移把臀部抬得高高的。他仍然听不见大夫的声音。救护车无奈地走到小情人身后，轻轻掰开他火热白嫩的臀瓣；可以清晰地看到后穴的边缘肿了起来，微粉的穴口在室温中颤抖着，一股又一股透明的淫水正被肠壁推挤着分泌出来。他是真的烫得难受了，不停地把臀部往医生手里送，弄得救护车的整个手掌全是粘稠的液体。“哈啊啊啊啊~~”稍微推进去一截指腹漂移就开始仰起头不知道是凄惨还是舒服地叫出声来，被吊住的双手握得紧紧的，指甲都掐进了肉里。

“……是不是过量了。”事到如今救护车终于开始自我检讨了。早知如此，他不会把漂移放在屋里超过半个钟头，而且更不应该给他涂那么厚的媚药唇膏。他继续扩张着小家伙的肠壁，发现那里比以往他们做爱时的任何一次都要好撑开。细长的甬道温和地吞吐着他的手指，仿佛想把那两根手指吞下似的。两根手指还远远不够，大夫通过小特工饥渴的神情就能看出来。漂移几乎是坐在他的手上了，而且大有要吞进他的整只手的趋势。说救护车不对这样丧失理智的小情人产生欲望当然是彻头彻尾的谎话，他的下身胀得发痛，恨不得立刻就进入漂移的身体。

“呜，唔嗯……阿救……快点……”更何况对方还在一刻不停地催促自己。

大夫前倾身体吻了吻漂移光洁的后背：“马上就给你。”他猛地钳住小特工纤细的腰，滚热的阴茎分开漂移淫水满溢的穴肉就顶入了进去。

“咿呀啊啊啊——！！！~~好，好大……”后穴被巨大的肉棒填满的水声充斥着整个房间。漂移不像平日那般被填得发痛了，好像只会欲求不满地继续索取医生的肉棒。“之前又不是没吞过，怎么这次就大了。”救护车再次挺腰，手顺着漂移的腰部向上摸去，捻着小家伙樱桃般的乳头。

“嗯，嗯嗯嗯~~再，再深一点，阿救……”漂移的银发晃得沙拉沙拉直响。每当大夫用力撞击的时候大腿总能碰到他的枪套，经过刚刚的放置估计整把枪也没用了吧，枪管内不保持干燥的话可是不能开火的，救护车想道，却莫名更加兴奋了起来。这样一来漂移身上所有的装饰都成了摆设，而在自己身下浪叫的倒真成了妓女般的物种。

真可爱。救护车俯身咬住了漂移的侧颈，感受着对方颈部血管剧烈的搏动。看来媚药的副作用太大，把身体弄坏可就不太好了。“这样吧，我临时改个条件。”他吮着小情人的锁骨，托着他紧绷的腹部往自己的阴茎上按，同时加快了抽送的速度。

“呜~！！呜嗯~！！救，阿救……变态~~~！！！！”漂移穴内的敏感点被撞得发胀。他感觉到肉棒正进到前所未有的深度，被洞穿不但不难受还很舒服，而且喊阿救变态似乎能让监护人更开心——他把小舌头伸得长长的，身下水声四溅，湛蓝色的瞳仁向上翻着，看上去就像一只被欺负惨了的小野猫。

“啊，啊嗯！！！~~要，要进来……~~！！呜呜呜嗯嗯嗯嗯~~！！！！！”大声地悲鸣着，一股热热黏黏的液体充满了漂移的身体。他似乎不能承受那些精液似的缓缓地软倒下去，又被大夫拖着按在肉棒上了好几分钟。等到救护车终于把阴茎从漂移体内拔出来的时候，小家伙的后穴顿时喷出了许多未吞入的白浊，摇摇晃晃地挂在拘束架上面，嘴里还在一个劲地喊着“喜欢阿救的肉棒”，“把我填满”，“老公好厉害”之类的，此前大夫教给他的话。

医生仔细地解下小情人手腕上的皮带，把那双因为缺血的冰凉的手放到手心里轻轻揉搓。“我把带你出去玩一天改成两天，今天辛苦了。”

他吻上了漂移的额头。


End file.
